


[乐纺]新年清晨的偶遇

by sksmile



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksmile/pseuds/sksmile
Summary: 【本文首发于2019年1月1日】【老福特被屏蔽所以搬运过来】元旦贺文cp乐纺√不合逻辑有，ooc有，小学生文笔有，错字很大概率有，反正我对自己写的文没啥自信就是了_(:з」∠)_
Relationships: Takanashi Tsumugi/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 2





	[乐纺]新年清晨的偶遇

**Author's Note:**

> 写在前面的絮絮叨叨：
> 
> 入坑爱娜娜三个月，乐纺是我玩过这么多游戏来萌得最zqsg的一对bgcpε-(=｀ω´=)
> 
> 这篇文一个星期前就已经写好了，本来想尝试写大家一起热热闹闹过新年的，但是感觉会和官方撞梗（今天看新剧情也的确如此）所以就私心写了乐纺俩人过新年。
> 
> 因为入坑时间短＋台服翻译可能有偏差＋我阅读理解不好所以我jio得我笔下的他们会很崩x
> 
> 这一次没有沙雕欢乐梗了，只有我对官爸求轻虐的新年愿望。
> 
> 希望明年也能和大家一起度过！
> 
> （试着矫情地写下了这篇短小同人）

清晨。

时间很早，这间神社位置也有些偏僻，所以周围只有寥寥前来初诣的人。

虔诚地向鸟居鞠躬，小鸟游纺在参道一侧慢慢走着。一月的天很冷，更何况现在还是清晨，她扯了扯自己身上的披肩，把自己包得更严实了些。

人们总爱在新年伊始回顾上一年的种种，小鸟游纺也不例外。上一年过得飞快，以至于还没从一连串记忆深刻的事情里回过神来，时间就这样在指缝间如水一般流走，甚至手上的残留的些许也被无情地蒸发。一幕幕场景在眼前浮现，好像昨天才经历过，一时间百感交集。

总归还是要把头转回来，目视正前方的。

小鸟游纺如是想。

在手水舍处净手净口，刚把水勺倒扣放好，一把熟悉的声音从身后传来。

“小鸟游さん。”

没有意料到这个时间这个地点还能遇上认识的人，眼中带着惊讶的色彩，小鸟游纺转过头，一双浅灰色的眼睛闯入视野中。

是八乙女乐。

八乙女乐自觉这样突兀叫住小鸟游纺很莽撞，三分尴尬七分无措地转移了视线，没有和她对视。“没想到能遇到你，好巧。”

小鸟游纺微笑，“八乙女さん，早安。”

在那件事发生后，两个人不仅称呼改了，关系也因为彼此的刻意疏远许多，除了工作外基本就没什么见面交流的机会。今天措不及防地偶遇了，双方难免都有些紧张。

啊……原来我们已经这么久没私人接触过了。

两个人巧合地遇见，又巧合地同时想着。

毕竟是来参拜的，再加上两人现在有点微妙的关系摆在那儿，乐和纺都没有再说什么，只是默契地搭伴走着。

“八乙女さん，您怎么一个人来了？”

总不能说自己突然有了兴致就过来了吧。

“龙和天他们都有事，我现在也闲，所以就自己来了。”乐随口答道。

现在很闲……吗。

像是想到什么不高兴的事情，纺的脚步不自然地顿了一下，不经意地抿唇。

表面目视前方实际上一直用余光瞟着身边这个女孩的八乙女乐自然将这一切收入眼中。他在心底无奈笑笑，她还是老样子呢。

“TRIGGER最近很好。”读懂她伤感的原因，他深呼吸，眼中洋溢着不可言说的满足，“我们还有一直在默默支持着我们的粉丝，被他们爱着的我们是幸福的。”

女孩紧张的脸终是带上新年的喜气，嘴角露出放松的弧度，兔子一样的眼睛染上笑意。

“八乙女さん，谢谢您和十さん、九条さん一直以来对我们的照拂。”纺开口道。

乐摇摇头，“是我要感激你和idolish7的各位才是。”

往事随风，再多的不甘与悲伤尽化作烟云，沉淀下来的是他视若珍宝的各种美好感情。

对粉丝的爱与重视，对同伴的感激与信赖，自身的磨炼和成长，还有……

起风了。

风吹起纺的长发，乐停下脚步。

纺转头，只看见这个男人逆着光，浅灰色的眼瞳出奇的亮，似含几分深情在其中，脸上的笑容看得不太真切。

“小鸟游さん，你穿和服的样子很可爱。”

没有意料到他突然会这么说，女孩的脸倏地涨红，大脑当机不知道讲什么好，“八乙女さん……”

还有对这个女孩的情难自禁。 

往赛钱箱里投了日元，摇了摇铃，铃铛发出清脆的声音。

八乙女乐和小鸟游纺并排站着。

一鞠躬，二鞠躬，站定后双手拍两下，带着对神明的虔诚合掌，闭眼许愿。

希望家人朋友身体健康。

希望大家能够一起高高兴兴地度过今年。

希望自己可以少点加班。

希望idolish7能顺利发展。

希望……

纺的眉头皱了一下，但是很快又舒展开来。

「我的梦想，是让idolish7超越这道彩虹。」

希望彩虹依旧。 

乐许愿完，鞠躬，看着这个女孩还在那直直地闭眼站着，挑眉，无声地笑开了。

「大家向往的东西都一样啊。」

「我们也不会输的，我们是TRIGGER，早就做好迎击的准备了。」

无论是过去、现在，亦或是将来。

“新年快乐，纺。”

“啊！新年快乐，乐さん！”

“你还是那么可爱呢。”

“乐、乐さん！新的一年也请多多指教！（慌张）”

“真可爱。（笑）”

**Author's Note:**

> 补充：  
> 1、参拜礼仪参考自各公众号/科普文章  
> 2、「」内台词是照搬番剧第一季16集乐纺两人对话的


End file.
